Talk:Monk Krytan armor
Original Color? I'm wondering what was this armor's original color, before that big Dye update? I have a permanent Pre-searing Monk and I wanted to dye his armor the original color, but I can't seem to find the right dye (it can't be just one dye, as I tried individuals and can't get the right color.. must be an odd mixture). If anyone knows, please reply. --MagickElf666 16:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Mostly, some kind of mix of yellow, brown or orange works to get the original colour on most monk armors. For example yellow+brown or orange+brown or something. :— Helena 01:31, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yellow+Brown didn't work. I want the original Collector's Armor color... The one that, when you wear the armor for the first time, it briefly flashes the original color then goes to dull gray. This is a pre-searing character. --MagickElf666 15:32, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::What about y,y,y brown? - BeXor 03:17, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm thinking since Yellow+Orange gave me a similar, but more yellowish color, that I was missing either a red or orange dye. Question: Does dying an armor Red+Yellow yield same results as dying it orange? Or Blue+Yellow=Green? --MagickElf666 22:01, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Red + Yellow will give the same result as orange, as far as I know. You can always test in the window with screenshots. - BeXor 00:44, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Blue + Yellow definitely isn't Green, I tried it earlier on a variety of armours for my post-searing monk and came up with (usually) some really dark yellowish green or something that looked similar to silver dye. :::::::The original color is brown. I tested it out on my PvP character. Kroff 21:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) WRONG AMOUNT ON HEAD Headgear has be organized into one type the Dragon Scalp Design 25 Parchment and 4 feather instead, the cost of headgear is 800gp and cost of armor is 1k instead of 1.5k. kullwarrior undergarments it would seem on other pages that some of us believe there are no undergarments on certain armors, this is in fact false (sorry guys). I've found a glitch or bug or whatever you want to call it. If your character is standing on a set of stairs , it's possible to get underneath the character, and it's possible to zoom in even further to go through armor going all the way underneath the character, on this armor, this trick is not possible as the armor IS the undergarments >.>. :Try Ele Vabbian female with that. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:39, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, though i cannot afford it at the moment I will hopefully one day be able to actually afford things like this (i'll hopefully be finding a signature soon for the meantime user name is Fyra Rosewind) background color ? Whats with the dark blue background color for some of the armor? It is really difficult to read the crafting requirements this way. Bubblesjojojo 03:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :You're using Internet Explorer, aren't you? I've seen this before - those rows are supposed to be "lightgray", but IE doesn't recognize that spelling, it only recognizes "lightgrey". I've corrected the spelling on the table, so it should look fine now. I dunno why it was displaying them as blue, though, it should default to white if it doesn't recognize the color. —Dr Ishmael 04:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :: Yuppers, I have the IE. Thankyou for the fix. Much more readable now. Bubblesjojojo 04:25, 27 August 2008 (UTC)